When i fall in love
by PetraRivaille
Summary: -Han…ji…- fueron las únicas palabras que el rubio pudo articular al verla ya que no se la esperaba y rogaba porque no hubiera escuchado todo lo que dijo pero a dudar por sus ojos ya era tarde había escuchado todo La castaña al verlo solo pudo correr maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta y haberle creído -¡HANJI!- (prologo completo adentro)
1. Chapter 1

_**When i fall in love**_

_**Prologo**_

-Oye Erwin ¿cómo vas con la apuesta?- se escucho una voz luego del sonido de un locker cerrarse

-Sí, supimos que tu y la científica loca han tenido varias citas ¿es que acaso te estás tomando enserio eso de salir con ella?

-Su nombre es Hanji y no, no me estoy tomando en serio lo de salir con ella, la apuesta era ser su novio por tres meses ¿no? hasta el baile, lo lógico para que crea que somos algo es que actúe como un buen novio ¿no es así Nial?

-En cierto modo Erwin tiene razón –hablo un joven de cabellos chocolate - pero aun así creemos que te estás tomando muy enserio la apuesta, recuerda que el que se enamora pierde

-¿Como tu perdiste con Marry? –rio el rubio al ver a su amigo algo sonrojado al nombrarle a la susodicha

-¡Cállate Erwin!, Marry no tiene nada que ver aquí chicos- se cruzo de brazos mirando a otra dirección tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Volviendo al tema de Hanji, ni estoy enamorado de ella, ni me estoy tomando en serio la apuesta, esto es solo por quererlos ver a ustedes con vestidos el dia de la graduación es simplemente eso

El sonido de una sesta y de unas pelotas caer los alertaron ya que luego de las practicas solo quedaban ellos en el vestidor

-¿Quién está ahí?- los chicos salieron encontrándose con unos castaños ojos al borde de las lagrimas

-Han…ji…- fueron las únicas palabras que el rubio pudo articular al verla ya que no se la esperaba y rogaba porque no hubiera escuchado todo lo que dijo pero a dudar por sus ojos ya era tarde había escuchado todo

La castaña al verlo solo pudo correr maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta y haberle creído

-¡HANJI!- -grito al verla correr, se preparo para seguirla pero una mano lo tomo del brazo

-Creo que ya es tarde como para que vayas a correr como un caballero tras la damisela herida

-Rivaille ¿Cuándo?… -el rubio miro a su bajo amigo sorprendido ya que no lo esperaba

-¿Crees que vas a recuperar un vaso de cristal luego de haberlo roto Erwin?

-Yo necesito hablar con ella y si no me sueltas no podre Rivaille- vio como su amigo lo liberaba de su agarre eh inmediatamente se hecho a correr necesitaba hablar con ella rápido explicarle las cosas y no perderla


	2. Chapter 2

Hooolaaa lamento haber tardado de verdad como soy nueva no entedia como era eso de subir el capitulo ah de verdad que soy un asco en fin aquí esta el primer capitulo es corto porque por el trabajo y la universidad estoy muy atareada pero prometo hacerlo largos eh ahora los dejo y espero les guste y me dejen riviews y me hagan feliz ;-;

**Nota: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama -sama

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo I<strong>_

_**3 meses antes…**_

Gritos y risas podían ser escuchados en la cancha de básquet del instituto superior de María los llamados "Titanes" se encontraban practicando para las eliminatorias del torneo nacional de basquetbol que sería dentro de cuatro meses

-¡PASALA A ERWIN!- se escucho a un joven quien intentaba zafarse de los dos chicos que lo marcaban

-¡DEFENSA NO DEJEN QUE ERWIN RECIBA EL BALON!

-¡QUE ACASO ME TIENES MIEDO NIAL!- grito el rubio pasando por el lado de nombrado con el balón en mano y encestando una de tres puntos dándole la victoria al equipo a azul

-Maldición, puedes dejarme ganar una cuando quieras Erwin –rio el peli marrón dándole la mano al rubio

-Está bien cuando al entrenador Pixis le crezca el cabello y se afeite el bigote te dejare ganar Nial

-Ja, ja muy gracioso Erwin

-BIEN CHICOS ES HORA DE DESALOJAR, EL EQUIPO DE ESGRIMA TOMARA LA CANCHA PARA PRACTICAR- se escucho la voz del entrenador Pixis

-¡Que hay Levi! – saludo el rubio a su pelinegro amigo quien entraba a la cancha con su equipo ya puesto

-Ni me preguntes, hoy no eh tenido un lindo dia- el rubio sonrió

-¿Que acaso ya te le declaraste a Petra y ella te rechazo?- el rubio abrazo a su amigo esperando una respuesta del contrario

-No… no me le eh declarado, y Erwin quítateme de encima apestas y estas sudado mejor ve a bañarte

-Ah cuando dejaras de ser un miedoso y declarártele antes de que se te adelanten- esto lo dijo señalando disimuladamente a Petra quien era ayudada por Erd a colocarse el uniforme

-Ya vete Erwin- el nombrado salió de la cancha directo a los vestidores donde ya se encontraban sus amigos listos para ducharse

* * *

><p>-Apresúrate Erwin o no te dejaran agua- rio Nial quien ya se había duchado y se dirigía a vestirse, luego de tomar la ducha tomo la misma dirección que había tomado Nial<p>

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no hacemos algo interesante entre nosotros?

-¿Algo como qué Thomas?

-Mhmm… algo como… ¡una apuesta! ¡Si, una apuesta!

-No lo sé, no me gusta apostar dinero

-¿Quien dijo que sería de dinero eh chicos?- rio Thomas y ellos solo se le quedaron viendo- oh vamos chicos es nuestro último año en el instituto, es lógico que deberíamos hacer algo para divertirnos ¿no?

-Mhmm ¿sabes qué? te apoyo- hablo Erwin – lanza tu apuesta- el rubio sonrió mirando a Thomas desafiante

-Pues bien… sé que no te cae bien tu compañera de mesa en la clase de química

-No…es molestamente desastrosa y sin mencionar que está completamente loca

-Pues entonces… te apuesto a que no puedes sobrevivir saliendo con ella por tres meses- Erwin solo estallo en risa

-Dijo que no puedo no puedo sobrevivir saliendo con ella por tres meses

-Como novios…- termino de decir Thomas a lo que la sonrisa de Erwin se esfumo

-¡Estás loco!, jamás estaría de novio con la científica loca, no quiero ser parte de uno de sus experimentos y terminar siendo su robot subordinado como Moblit

-Oh vamos Erwin no querías apostar –hablo riendo Nial- tú fuiste quien le dijo a Thomas que lanzara su apuesta ¿no?- el rubio solo suspiro y sonrió al encontrar la apuesta perfecta para sus amigos

-Está bien acepto la apuesta, pero si yo gano y logro salir con la científica loca por los tres meses restantes de clases ustedes irán a al baile de graduación con vestidos color rosa ¿entendido? ¡Ah! Y aceptare la apuesta con la condición de terminar con la loca un dia antes del baile

-¡Hecho!- gritaron los chicos pues sabían que el rubio no sobreviviría a tal apuesta

-Olvidaba decírtelo Erwin empezando hoy –rio Nial siendo seguido por Thomas- nos vemos en química Comandante – Erwin se quedo pensativo asimilando las palabras de sus amigo

-¡QUE! ¡Oigan no es justo!

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en la misma escuela en el laboratorio de química para ser exactos se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color de su cabello, a simple vista una chica sin ningún cuidado femenino<p>

-¡Aaah! ¡Lo hice! ¡lo hice! – grito la castaña al ver que su experimento había sido un éxito – ah esto amerita una fotografía algún dia tendré ese premio Nobel yo lo sé –suspiro sonriendo pero su paz acabo al oír sonar la campana pues sabía que su tiempo de soledad había acabado y que tendría compañía. Se movió buscando su maletín derribando todos los papeles sobre la mesa- ¡Demonios! – se agacho para recoger sus cosas rápidamente encontrándose con una mano conocida para ella perfectamente

-Déjame ayudarte- ella se le quedo viéndolo por unos minutos ya que era la primera vez que él exactamente él le dirigía la palabra, el solo le sonrió dulcemente- nuevo experimento eh, se ve genial ¿Qué es?- dudo unos momentos si decirle de que trataba su experimento

-Es un hidroimpulsor, funciona con agua

-Se ve genial deberías de hablar de este proyecto con el profesor Kent a de gustarle –le sonrió- por cierto soy Erwin Smith tu eres Hanji Zoe ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí- sonrió levemente ya que realmente no creía que el supiera su nombre- y con respecto a mi experimento no lo creo- ella recogió los últimos papeles metiéndolos en sus bolso justamente cuando entro el profesor- es solo… eso un experimento…fallido mas como todos- esto último fue un susurro para sí misma pero fue audible para el rubio quien la miro de reojo

-No creo que sea solo un experimento fallido mas- esto la sorprendió realmente no se lo esperaba

La clase se le había hecho lo más larga posible, el fingir hablar bonito con ella realmente lo molestaba no era ese tipo de chicos que decía cumplidos pero para conquistar a la "loca" tenía que hacerlo y lo peor era que observaba a sus amigo reírse cuando el intentaba tomar la mano de Hanji para ayudarla con algo. La campana de salida fue como música para sus oídos

-Bien jóvenes el trabajo es en parejas pueden escoger a quienes quieran mientras solo sean dos, son parejas no tríos, también quiero fotos del trabajo ¡¿entendido?!

-¡Sí! –se escucho al unisonó, el rubio volteo casando a cualquiera de sus amigo encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que todos se habían coló cado en parejas, genial estaba solo y no tenia con quien hacerlo su vista se posiciono rápidamente en ella que recogía sus útiles para poder salir

-¿Hanji?

-¿Eh? Si dime – la castaña lo miro inocentemente

-¿Estás sola para hacer el trabajo?

-Realmente esperaba hacerlo junto a Moblit, pero está enfermo con varicela así que estoy sola ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

-Bueno realmente quería pedirte que fueras mi pareja para el trabajo, es que los chicos se agruparon ya y pues reaccione tarde – el rubio rasco con algo de pena su nuca, lo que le pareció algo realmente lindo a Hanji

-Está bien, me encantaría ser tu compañera

-¿De verdad? – Erwin se sorprendió ya que pensó que lo rechazaría como había rechazado a muchos que ya se habían acercado a ella

-Sí, tu eres el segundo promedio más alto por lo que no me tengo que preocupar de que estés haciendo pareja conmigo solo para pegarte como una sanguijuela de mi y sacar una buena nota – Hanji sonrió dulcemente dejando helado a Erwin, era exactamente por esa razón que había rechazado a todos los chicos que se le había acercado

-Bien, en eso tienes razón- sonrió- entonces deberíamos intercambiar teléfonos para mañana empezar con el trabajo ¿no crees?

-Me parece bien- la castaña saco su teléfono celular dándoselo a Erwin en sus manos para que anotara su número y Erwin hizo lo mismo -¡Listo! –Hanji sonrió entregándole el teléfono y mirando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el grupo del rubio esperándolo- creo que te están esperando… hasta mañana Erwin – la castaña salió del aula rápidamente dejando al rubio solo en el aula de clases con sus amigos

-¡Wow! qué gran actor eres Smith deberías entrar en el club de teatro en vez de ser capitán del equipo de básquet

-Solo cállate y camina Nial necesito tomar aire o mejor vayamos a casa tengo un X-box que quiero utilizar

* * *

><p>El camino a su casa fue algo extrañamente largo quizás lo atribuyo a que estaba perdida en sus pensamiento ya que no se imaginaba que ella exactamente ella tendría el teléfono de Erwin Smith en sus contactos los cuales solo contaban con Moblit, su padre y algún que otro amigo o como ella los llamaba colegas científicos iba vagando en su mente cuando sintió chocar con alguien<p>

-¡Aush! Oye fíjate donde te…

-Lo siento Hanji… ¿espera? ¿Hanji?

-¿Erwin?

-¿Me estas siguiendo?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- la castaña se levanto rápidamente con ayuda del rubio- para que voy a seguirte, yo vivo aquí en la casa blanca

-¿Eres mi vecina?

-¿Vecina?- la castaña no entendía nada

-Si mi casa es la casa azul de alado, ¿Cómo es que no te había visto en todo este tiempo eh?

-Soy nueva en el vecindario es eso…

-Oh ya veo- sonrió- entonces supongo que nos será más fácil ahora el trabajo que sabemos donde vivimos

-¡ERWIN YA ENTRA THOMAS YA CONSIGUIO EL JUEGO Y VIENE EN CAMINO!

-Creo que me están llamando… nos veremos luego Hanji –el rubio sonrió entrando a su casa de nuevo dejándola sola no lo podía creer que el dia podía ser mejor para ella el chico que le gustaba era su lindo vecino y aun le increíble que estuviera a solo unas ramas de árbol de su habitación, sacudió sus cabeza cuando a su mente llegaron pensamiento no sanamente bien vistos a los ojos de dios y entro rápidamente a su casa ya que tenía un experimento que terminar.

-¡Puede creerlo Nial es mi vecina! Siempre supe que el viejo doctor de esa casa vivía con alguien, pero nunca, nunca pensé que fuera ella –suspiro pesadamente tomando de su jugo, si me vuelvo su novio no tendré excusas para no visitarla ella podrá venir aquí

-Tu tranquilízate siempre está la opción de irte a mi casa o a la casa de Thomas o a la casa del chaparrito esgrimista qué prefieres más que a mí –bromeo Nial

-Cállate sabes que Levi es mi conciencia enana y aburridamente seria, tu eres mi amigo fiestero –esto lo dijo chocando los cinco con el contrario

-También te quiero blondy

-No te relajes tanto, sabes que odio ese nombre- el castaño rio- oye espera aquí iré a mi habitación a buscar otro juego no veo suficientes para Thomas

-Ve tranquilo yo te espero Blondy

-Tonto- el rubio subió a su habitación y se dispuso a buscar el juego, pero luego recordó algo, miro a su ventana y como si fuera obra del destino el estaba cerca de la suya y solo un árbol separaba su balcón del balcón contrario una cabellera castaña suelta llamo su atención la chica estaba escuchando música con la ventana y cortinas abierta cosa que de la que nunca se había percatado ella hacia luego de llegar del instituto

-¡ERWIN THOMAS ESTA AQUI!

-No sé ni siquiera porque miro por la ventana- suspiro tomando el juego que necesitaba y bajo rápidamente a la sala, luego pensaría en como conquistar a Hanji para ganar la apuesta

'


End file.
